1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-surfaced rotary stamping apparatus including a plurality of stamp faces each of which can be positioned in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of multi-surfaced rotary stamping apparatuses comprising a gripper case and a rotary drum having a plurality of stamp faces and retractably mounted within the gripper case is known, for example, by Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 53-6318.
The conventional stamping devices of such a type is complicated in structure and assembled with much time. Further, the replacement of the stamping faces around the rotary drum by new stamping faces cannot be performed properly and easily. In addition, the confirmation of a stamp face positioned at the opened bottom of the gripper case can be made only by viewing that stamp face when the gripper case is turned upside down. There is a further problem in that the dimension of the stamp face is relatively small in comparison with the external dimension of the stamping apparatus.